RuMano 9 Month Drabbles
by GoldenAngel999
Summary: This is for Hetalia/ Yaoi fangirls only, I guess. Anyways, it has been a year since Russia and Romano got married and they expected a rare twist: They are now parents-to-be. Come along in their family-like adventures before the birth of their first child. Rated M for M-preg and Yaoi: Russia x Romano
1. Oh Sh-t I'm Pregnant!

**Rumano Mpreg 9 month drabbles.**

**GA999: Hey ladies and gentlemen! This is my first Hetalia fanfic ever! That's right, I'm so happy to do this =v=!**

**BTW, I ship Russia x Romano, AKA RuMano, because I think they're a cute couple, are they not? Also, this takes place a year after they're married and guess who's preggers?**

**Well, rated M for several reasons: strong language mainly from Lovino Vargas (Romano), M-Preg, Sexual Content, and yes Yaoi!**

**Chpt 1: Oh Merda Sono Incinta!**

"Aw...F*cking hell...why do I feel like shit?" Lovino Vargas says to himself. He was wandering around in the halls of the Venice apartment. He then tries to recall what he has done with his husband Ivan Braginski. And it all started with some controversial topic...

**Flashback...**

_Lovino and his husband Ivan were in bed together, when the Russian suddenly asks a question._

_"Hey Lovi...I have a question to ask you."_

_"Sigh..sure, go on."_

_"Is it possible, for a man to carry a child...or in other words, be pregnant?"_

_Lovino cringed from that statement. "And why the f*ck did you have to ask that question?"_

_"I...was just being curious." Ivan states._

_"I think...it's rarely possible for that to happen. Come to think of it, I'm kinda skeptical about starting a family together" Lovino replies. He then recalled when his brother, Veneziano had a child with Ludwig, also known as Germany. He was still pissed for the fact that his brother would marry that damned potato bastard Suddenly, Lovino blushed a crimson color followed by a "Chigii" when Ivan was on top of him._

_"There's only one way to find out, we'll try for a baby," Russia whispers seductively while caressing his Italian wife's cheek._

_"Oh...Ivan." Romano murmurs. Next thing that happened was that the couple kissed passionately. Eventually the 2 then had sex, still not knowing if it was possible for one of them to be pregnant._

**End of Flashback...**

Romano was on his way to the bathroom due to his morning illness. He then heard a Russian voice

"Lovino..are you okay?"

"Yes...I'm just a little sick is all. Now go to the store and buy me some more tomatoes, dammit." Romano replies. Yes, he is craving tomatoes and it has been about a month since he has done so.

"You don't look fine to me. Here, I'll take you to the doctor." Ivan states, offering to help his wife. Lovino hissed.

"Are you f*cking crazy as hell?! Let me handle this myself." Romano snaps as he grabs a pregnancy test from a box. He then recalls the question: can men actually be pregnant and bear children? Of course, he "did it" with his husband since Russia was known to be the curious one, or so he thought.

"Now that you have a pregnancy test with you, I want you to take it." Ivan insisted.

"The hell? But...but?" Lovino said, stuttering.

"I said take it now! Maybe that could be our answer!" Yells Ivan to his wife. The Italian brunette, much to his dismay, nodded his head before going to the bathroom. He, for some reason, had a regretful feeling from that one night last month...

_"Oh My GOD! Go faster, idiota! Chigii!" Romano screamed while Russia entered him, thrusting. His wife had his legs wrapped around the Russian's back, crying in pure pleasure._

_"Oh Roma...you're so cute when you're blushing!"_

_"GOD YES! Ti Amo! CHIGII!"_

_"YA tozhe tebya lyublyu !" (I love you too)_

Yup, Lovino still remembered that one time. Trying to shake off that feeling, he starts to use that pregnancy test. A few moments later, he checks the test which has a plus sign, indicating that he is INDEED pregnant.

"CCCCHHHIIIIGGGGIIII!" Lovino screamed at the top of his lungs. Ivan, his husband immediately walks over to the bathroom. the Russian asks," Lovino...what's wrong?"

Tears streamed down the Italian's face as he showed Ivan the pregnancy test, having the Russian man to gasp slightly.

"This is...f*cking insane. How could this happen to me?" Lovino sobbed. Ivan had his purple eyes on his wife, trying to comfort him.

"It's going to be okay, Romano. I'm not going to leave you behind and I'll be by your side throughout this whole pregnancy."

"Really?" Lovino sniffed.

"Yes. Also, I think having a child of ours can be a beautiful thing, don't you think?" Ivan replied, trying to stay optimistic.

"I think you're right...hell I love you." Lovino says.

"I love you too," Ivan responds back, before the couple kissed for a few minutes. Maybe this pregnancy won't be as bad as it seems, or so they thought..

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Yup, that's my first Hetalia fanfic, and on the wrong foot since it's a yaoi, lol. BTW, the chapter title translates to: Oh Shit I'm Pregnant, obviously in Italian. **

**So what you think? Do Russia x Romano make a cute couple, cuz I ship them? Well, please review!**


	2. Morning Sickness and Tomatoes

**Yes, I finally got 1 review after about 2 weeks of posting this story! but I won't give up; that's for sure!**

**Alright, please read and review this time...**

**Chapter 2: Malattia Di Mattina e Pomodori (Morning Sickness and Tomatoes)**

It has been a month since Ivan and Lovino found out about the unexpected pregnancy. And as of right now, the poor pregnant Italian was stuck in bed with dreadful morning sickness. He, just this moment, got to the toilet and threw up from the nausea. His husband, Ivan had got up to rub his back from the stress.

"I know Lovino, it's no fun at all. But you'll simply get used to the pregnancy soon enough," The Russian man states, trying to comfort Romano.

"Yeah, thanks for the sympathy, and I can't believe I had sesso with you," Romano replies before he got up to his bed to rest up. Well, he just got to hang on for 7 more months, that's all.

"But you enjoyed it, right?"

"Well...I guess. After all, we're married so why the hell not? Ugh...I'm so hungry, dammit!" The Italian complains.

"Let me guess, you're craving..." The Russian replies, thinking.

"Tomatoes! Now go and get me some, dammit!"

"Right on it!" Ivan said before running to the kitchen. Ah yes, tomatoes. Ever since Lovino was pregnant that was the one thing that was on his mind, that and the morning sickness for the first trimester of his pregnancy. About a few minutes later, Ivan came back with a dozen worth of tomatoes and handed them over to his wife. The Russian man caresses Romano's cheeks and said," Just remember Lovino, you're going to pull through this pregnancy; just hang in there."

"Thanks and I'ma eat them now too." responds the Italian.

"Okay, just holler if you need anything else," Ivan replies before leaving the room, making Romano eat in peace. As the Italian was eating them, his eyes widened in surprise since they were richly ripe and well in flavor. It was only a matter of minutes until Romano ate all the tomatoes insight and he yelled," Ivan!"

His husband showed up instantly and asked, "You've eaten them already?!"

"Hell yeah and buy me some more from the supermarket, dammit!" Romano yelled, impatiently.

"I'm right on it." Russia responds.

* * *

**So yeah, that's the 2nd drabble. I realized I wasn't finished with that earlier, which almost killed me, but it's goo now. Please read and review, folks! ^^**


	3. A Mere Connection

**Hey there, ladies and gents! Here's the 3rd drabble of RuMuno 9 months, and plz enjoy...**

**Chapter 3: просто соединение (A Mere Connection)**

* * *

This is the official 3rd month of the pregnancy. Romano was just about done with his 1st trimester of pregnancy. And that's good since the Italian was feeling somewhat better of his pregnancy as it was going smoothly. However, the bitter part of it all was that his brother Italy and Germany, the so-called Potato Bastard had already found out about Romano being pregnant because Russia already told them. Then again, they had to find out sooner or later since they'll eventually find out as Romano's stomach gets bigger and bigger overtime.

Right now, Romano was sitting in a comfy beige couch while reading a book meant for pregnancy and getting ready for parenting and what-not. He was also feeling somewhat fatigue since this was quite normal over the course of his pregnancy. Then, his husband Ivan shows up and gives a quick kiss on the Italian's cheek.

"How are you feeling today, Roma?" Ivan asks, smiling.

"I'm feeling okay I guess and please massage my feet, they're swollen as hell." Lovino responds, feeling a little tired and Ivan did so as told. The Italian also felt a little stressed, thinking whether he would be a good mother or not.

"Is something wrong, Roma?" The Russian questions, while massaging his wife's feet.

"Um...to be honest, I don't know what to do when the kid's here 6 months form now. F*ck, I'm not sure if I will ever count as a good mother then." Romano said, sighing. Then Ivan got up and caresses his wife's cheek saying," I understand your doubt and concern since we're first-time parents. But I'm sure that you'll be a great mother no doubt. I know it's hard sometimes, but just know you're not alone and I'll be there with you the whole time."

"Re...really?" Lovino asks. Ivan nodded at that response, and in return, a smile appeared on the Italian's face.

"Thank you...Ivan," Romano says while blushing, and smiling.

"You're welcome and I love you." Ivan says, passionately kissing Lovino for a moment.

"I love you too.." Romano responds and gasped when his husband knealed down to Lovino's pregnant belly "...and what the hell are you doing?"

"Going to talk to our baby, da?" Ivan replies and continues, "Privet, little one. It's daddy here and I want to say that I love you and we cannot wait for your arrival. You will enjoy your first years of living with loads of love and care, for sure."

Lovino smiled after he heard his husband said these words. For sure, the Italian man now could not wait for motherhood and it's only a matter of time before the big day...

* * *

**To be continued**

**The end of the 3rd drabble and the next one should be rather interesting (especially for the yaoi freaks). But for now, read and review folks! ^^**


	4. Bath Time

**Chigi you guys, I should've expected more reviews especially those of you who support this couple...or maybe you prefer Spamano or RoChu?**

**Whatever, this was due to me being addicted to ask RuManoMMD from DeviantART (BTW Romano actually blurted out that he's pregnant after questions worth of faking it)**

**Anyways, aside from my ranting, please READ AND REVIEW this chapter (at least)**

**Chapter 4: время купания (Bath Time)**

* * *

"The water feels nice, da?" The Russian man asks.

Lovino Vargas, aka Romano was now 16 weeks pregnant ad hes was taking a nice, hot bath with his husband, who was behind him. Of course, they were both naked. The Italian was starting to get used to this pregnancy fair enough and he's excited to know the gender of the baby within a few weeks. Right now he was holding his quite noticeable baby bump.

"Si, and I can't wait to find out if the kid's a boy or a girl. But I would prefer a boy." The Italian responds.

"Da, I think you're right. A boy would sound great!" Ivan states.

"Well...thank God you've agreed with..eh?" Lovino stopped his sentence when he felt a hand on his chest. Yes, Romano began to develop breasts around this time. It happens to be that Russia was groping his wife's breasts.

"Chigii! What the f*ck are you doing?!" Lovino exclaimed, furious and confused at the same time.

"What you ask? I just though you would enjoy it by me fondling you a bit." Ivan replies, blushing.

"Ahhh! Stop-no it feels good!" Romano moaned as he felt his husband groping on his breasts. They're married, so they could basically do intimate things together as long as it's not illegal. Then Romano gasped as Russia was pinching his nipples.

"Oh God! It feels good!" The Italian cried. He also felt a tug on his curl which made him chant," Chigi!"

"You're enjoying this, da?" Russia says seductively.

"Shu..shut up, Chigi!" Romano blurts out. The Italian usually doesn't really express his pleasure when it comes to sexual activity with his spouse. Next thing he knew was that Russia had his hand on his crotch, having contact on his erected penis, having pre-cum.

"Ah...Ivan..." Romano moans erotically.

"Relax Lovino. You've said you've wanted a boy and boys have these," Russia then stroked his wife's erection, having the Italian greatly aroused.

"That feels good, chigi!" Lovino moaned. His husband kept on stroking and pre-cum was leaking at the time.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum!" Romano screams and cries out," CHIGGGIIII!" He released semen into the hot water, but no stains were ever noticeable.

Romano pants and says,"Amazing...and I still can't wait."

Russia wonders," Can't wait for what?" The 2 began to step out of the tub.

"The gender of the kid, idiote." The Italian replies with a smirk.

"Oh, well so do I." Russia states while placing his hand on Romano's naked baby bump.

* * *

**Finally, 4th drabble is now out. What do you think the baby's gonna be in the next drabble: a boy or a girl? Find out at this next drabble, and reda and review folks! ^^**


	5. Boy or Girl

**Hey Hetalians, here's the 5th drabble; it will determine the gender of Russia and Romano's baby that will arrive in 4 months. Not to mention they will throw a party with a lot of their friends being invited and that's where they announce the gender! Also if you have DeviantART, please watch Ask RuMano, it's how I got the idea, for sure! ^^  
**

**Chapter 5: Ragazzo o ragazza (Boy or girl)**

* * *

Romano was now 20 weeks pregnant, and his baby bump was more noticeable and rounder as well. As a result, he has to wear loose maternity outfits, much to his dismay especially since he's into now, he's wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt with blue comfort jeans. Today, Russia drove Romano to the hospital in Italy, where he's going to get his ultrasound.

"Sigh...Russia I'm so damn nervous" Lovino sighed, clinging into Russia's right arm.

"Don't worry. I know you're nervous about it, but it won't be that bad believe me," The Russian man responds. Right now they were at the waiting room. About 10 minutes later, a voice called," Lovino Vargas!"

"Um..." Lovino couldn't speak.

"It's okay Romano, I'm her with you. Also aren't you excited to know?" Ivan says.

"Si...' Romano responds, nodding. Then the 2 went to a designated room. There they saw a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink nurse's outfit and she smiled.

"Hello, I'm NurseAngel and Romano, is this your first ultrasound?"

"Yeah and I'm nervous about it." Lovino answers nervously.

"I know and it's okay since you're a parent-to-be. But trust me, it's not worth being afraid, so it's all good. Anyways." She had the Italian lie down and lift up his shirt, revealing his bare baby bump. NurseAngel then applied gel on his belly and placed the ultrasound sonographer. She was able to see their baby in 4D.

"So we're finding out if it's a boy or a girl," Russia states. then the 2 parents were surprised by the outcome and astonished of how healthy the baby is, in growth and development that is.

"Well guys, I'm pleased to say that it is a-"

**This will all be announced in the party Russia and Romano host (sub cliffhanger)**

Today was the day of the party and many people like Italy, Spain, and unfortunately Germany showed up. Right now Feliciano Vargas was holding his 6 month old boy named Aksel Matteo Beilschmidt Vargas, who inherits Italy's hair and curl and Germany's blue eyes. The Italian was so happy for his older brother Lovino, since he too is going to be a parent soon.

"Thank you for inviting us to that party of yours, fratello," Feliciano said.

"Yeah-yeah and you're lucky that I've invite that potato bastard," Lovino replies. Ludwig just stared at him with a "I-don't-care" face.

Just then Russia showed up from the bakery with a pink bakery box. that pink box got people assuming that the baby was a girl.

"Idiote! The inside of the cupcake is what matters!" Lovino remarks and everyone was like oh. Then Russia opens the box, revealing a batch of cupcakes.

"So I'll have Feliciano, mi fratello to get the first cupcake and that determines whether we're having a boy or a girl." Romano announces. Feliciano had grabbed a cupcake and backs up , making Russia and Romano happy. It turns out the inside of the cupcake was blue, so that means...

"So you're having a boy. A ragazzo!" Italy cheers.

"Da! That's the best way to announce the gender!" Russia responds.

"And we're so happy about that!" Romano says as he embraced his husband, kissing him. They were thrilled about it the hole time; they've always wanted a baby boy and now they're wish has been granted. their little bambino will be coming out within 4 months, which is a day never to forget!

* * *

**Yup that's the end of the 5th drabble and they got their wish! Not only 4 more drabbles till baby Braginsky Vargas is welcomed to the world! For now, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
